Non-volatile memory devices such as flash memory devices are used in many computers and electronic devices to store data. A flash memory device usually has a programming operation to store data, a read operation to retrieve the stored data, and an erase operation to clear data from the memory.
Conventional programming operations may involve causing the memory cells to be programmed to have certain states and then determining whether those states are within their expected target programmed states. The programming operation may repeat until expected target programmed states are obtained.
In some conventional programming operations, determining the states of the memory cells being programmed can be a challenge.